Meant To Be Or Not Meant To Be (On Hold)
by DimensionJumperAlpha
Summary: Three girls from far away world shall come and unite the Greatest hero's in the universe, they shall save the world with their powers of legend, The first girl shall be the light, a light so bright it will save them from the darkness, The second girl shall be the life of everything that surrounds her, for wherever she goes life shall follow, the third girl shall be a magician.
1. The Box

Meant To Be or Not Meant To Be

A/N: hey, everyone! I'm DimensionJumperAlpha and this is my very first fanfic ever! There will be Captain America/OC and (eventually) Loki/OC. Now, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MARVEL CHARACTERS OR MUSIC LISTED OR ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!

Summary: "Three girls from far away world shall come and unite the greatest hero's in the universe…. They shall save the world with their powers of legend…. The first girl shall be the light, a light so bright it will save them from darkness…. The second girl shall be the life of everything that surrounds her, for wherever she goes life shall follow…. The third girl shall be the magician of the group, for her powers will allow her to save lives of the innocence.

OC'S:

Arianna Eliza McCoy- Tall about 5ft 6in, skinny, dark brown curly waist-length hair, bright green eyes, light pink lips, no make-up, and light tan skin.

Aurora Rose Silver- Tall about 5ft 9in, lean, white wavy waist-length hair with silver tips, dark green-blueish colored eyes, light pink lips, some make-up (naturel), and pale white skin.

Mercy Reya Wilde- Tall about 5ft 7in, fit, short curly brown hair, light brown eyes, dark pink lips, no make-up ever, and tan skin.

July 19, 2009 4:30 P.M.

Hi, I am Arianna Eliza McCoy. I live in Oxfordshire, England in an apartment in the downtown area. Right now I'm just waiting for my friends, Aurea and Mercy, to come pick me up from work so we can go watch 'The Avengers' at my house. We are all Marvel fanatics. I first met Aurea at a comic-con in Oklahoma. Then I met Mercy, or as sometimes we call her Wilde, at a motor cycle competition. I am a motor cyclist specialist and was in town and saw there was a competition and thought 'Why not, it could be fun?' and I was right. I got first place! Sorry, I'm getting off topic, anyways, we all started hanging out together and soon we all moved in together in England as roommates for college. I did two years of college and soon moved into my own apartment, and then started working at a local café in the downtown area. Aurea finished college and has her own apartment now. Mercy, on the other hand, is still going to college to be a doctor.

"Arianna! Come on girl! We do not have all day to wait! We have a movie to see!" Mercy yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses there." I said. "I see you are excited about the movie." I teased her. Mercy has been dying to see this movie. She won't stop talking about it.

"Well yeah! Now come on and get your butt in the car!" Mercy said impatiently as she roared her engine proving she is not afraid to leave me behind. She did that once, she left me behind because I took too long in the bathroom. I had to walk home in the rainy weather. I got the flu after that and was sick for a whole week. Ugh.

On the way to my house we stopped at the store to get candy. "Ok girls, what type of candy do you want?" Mercy asked us as she jumped out the car. Aura wanted Twizzlers while I wanted Gobstoppers. When Mercy got back in the car we had all kinds of pop drinks and candies.

"So Arianna, why do you want to see this movie so much?" Aurea asked me teasingly, because she and Mercy already know why I can't wait to see the movie and that is, well, because of Captain America! Of course! Gosh, I just love him, and not just because he is Mr. Muscles. No siree, I like the personality he had (and still does!) when he was Steve Rogers. Him being super-hot is just a bonus to me. Then Aurea brought me out of my day dreaming of Captain America "Earth to Anna. Anyone in there?"

"No, but please be my guest and give me your number and I'll tell her you were here. Have a good day, bye." I said with the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Wow! What's the matter? Mad because we caught you daydreaming about a certain man in red, white, and blue?" Mercy taunted giving me an evil smile. "Well don't worry, he will be there in all his handsome glory and you never know, he might wear a shirt that shows off his muscles." She giggled at my tomato red face. Know I got an image of Captain America in a skin tight shirt showing off his ripped muscles.

When we got to my apartment, we grabbed all the snacks and headed in to the apartment building going up to the tenth floor. My apartment building is a red brick, 13 story high building on the corner of Patrick Sq. street. Now, we don't have elevators (this building is very old), so we had to take ten flights of stairs. Pphhheewww, that took a while, let me tell yah. I am totally used to this, carrying bags up the ten flights of stairs, Mercy took it well, a tad breathless, but fine.

Aurea was not used to carrying up bags up ten flights of stairs, so she was a tad more breathless than Mercy. I feel bad sometimes but, hey, got to get that cardio work out, right? Yeah I'm so right. Now hold on, don't think that we are not in shape, I'll have you know I work out and do acrobatics, Mercy works out and does boxing, and Aurea works out too but prefers to make peace with-out violence. So yeah. Ha, you think we don't work out, yeah and I'm a princess ninja.

When we get inside I head straight to the tv and put in Avengers, while Aurea organizes the snacks and Mercy sets up the living room. When we get everything ready we all sit down and do our pre-game chat on what we think will happen. It's our tradition for all Marvel movies we watch.

"So, what do you think will happen, Aurea. You are our Marvel records holder." I asked impatiently too excited I couldn't wait. "Do you think they will defeat Loki? I mean of course they will kick his butt and make him look like a total fool, no offence Mercy. I know how you like Loki and all, don't see why or-"

"Hey! Don't dis my Loki! He is as handsome as Captain America! GOSH!" Mercy interrupted giving me a steely glare. Ok, ok, you people are probably wondering 'how could she have a crush on Loki of all people?' well… she likes him because... um… because he is…. uh…. I don't know actually. I'm as clueless as you guys, but hey as long as she doesn't like my Captain I'm ok with it. And FYI Captain America is way cuter then Loki!

"- how, but like how do you think they will take him down?" I finished ignoring Mercy's glare. In the info commercial it looked like a big war happened between the Avengers and Loki. Plus there was a cube that was glowing blue. Like what's so important about the cube? Like 'AAHH run for your lives it a…. CUBE!'

Aurea looked thoughtful for a second then replied "Well I don't want to start a fight, but I believe Loki will make a fool of himself no matter what happens. Plus the bad guys always lose." That is true. Can't argue with logic. No matter how messed up logic is.

"Ha! Told you he will make a fool of himself. Now I don't want to hear you cheering for Loki while we cheer for the people who deserve it." I chastised Mercy. In response, Mercy stuck her tongue out at me. "So Mercy your turn. What do you think will happen in the movie?"

Mercy was silent for a couple of minutes. I started to get impatient and was about to repeat my question when she replied "I don't know about you guys, but I think there will be a lot of drama within the group." We all nodded in agreement thinking the same thing. "Well your turn Anna. What do think will happen?" This question got me thinking long and hard. I don't really know what might happen, I didn't watch that many trailers. I only watch the first trailer and that just the info commercial, so I had nothing to go on.

"In all honesty, I don't know what will happen. So I am just going to guess." Mercy and Aurea groaned because they know that when I guess it's completely stupid and illogical and makes no sense, oh and has nothing to do with the topic I'm guessing on. "I think Captain America and the rest of the Avengers are going to start break dance during the movie." Mercy just looks at me most likely trying to tell that won't happen the nicest why possibly without shaking me to death while Aurea just sits there with closed eyes probably thinking 'God give me strength'. Mercy finally stands up and walks over to me. I take this as a sign to run for my life. So I jump and run behind Aurea. Aurea easily moves away from me, that traitor, so the next best thing is throw pillows. I start picking one up and chucking it at Mercy. It hits her square on the face and she pauses and raises an eyebrow.

I defend myself "Back, stay back! I will throw more pillows if you don't sit back down you crazy Loki lover!" I shouted, Aurea just stares at me like I'm crazy while Mercy is laughing at my threat. Come on why do people not fear the pillow, that's just cold, she could I least pretend to be scared. Grrrrr…

I finally got irritated and asked "What is so funny Mercy?" Mercy just keeps laughing and soon falls down because she was laughing so hard. I finally gave up the intimidating look and soon sit back in my original seat. Ugh, you should fear the pillow, it might kill you in your sleep.

"Well," Aurea cleared her throat, "if we are done being stupid-"

"Hey!" me and Mercy interrupted. I'm highly insulted, I am a GENUIS!

"-let's start the movie, before it gets too late." She said getting up from her seat and hitting the play button. Then some jerk face decided that he should ring the doorbell and ruin my day by making me wait longer to watch my movie! Ugh, can't people just leave me and my fantasy craze mind alone just long enough to watch the best movie of all time! I get up and go to the door and open it and there nobody there. Stupid kids and their stupid pranks…. wait, there's a box? I pick up the box and head back inside, then before I closed the door I hear a tiny whisper saying 'good luck.' I hold the box away from me just in case it is a prank, and head to the kitchen. The girls look at me funny wondering what I'm doing. But that is the least of my worries right now. I tell the girls to not press the play button yet. I sit the box on the table and look at the clock. It was already 5:30pm which means dinner time. I yell at the girls telling them change of plans and that we will eat dinner first then watch the movie. I don't like hearing people eat while I watch movies, ok. It's a weird pet peeve of mine, don't judge. I can see you judging me…stop it right now…no don't laugh…ugh…fine judge me!

"Ugh, why do we need to eat?" Mercy whined. I just roll my eyes. 'because you need to live Sherlock?'…. oops did I think that out loud? Yup Mercy is glaring at me. Hmm should I eat then run or run then eat? Such a hard decision, oh well food is important, but Mercy might kill, yeah but do I want to die on an empty stomach? No. Then eat first run later. Ok eat first then run. Wait am I still thinking out loud?

"Ummmmm? Arianna are you ok? You are talking to yourself." Aurea asked like the concerned person she is. Well that answers my question, great they probably think I'm a nut case. "Arianna please answer. Are you ok? Oh my, is she in shock?! What could have shocked her? Mercy what did you do!" Oh no, Aurea went into overprotective mode. Should I talk or watch this paly out? Eh, watch this play out is more fun!

"Me! What could I have done? All I did was walk in here! What if it was you who put her in shock!?" Mercy yelled back clearly offended by her statement. "I think she just finally lost it! All she does is work and work and clean!" Mercy was laughing now forgetting their early conversation. Huh and they say I'm weird.

"Mercy how can you laugh at a time like this? Arianna might need our help!" Aurea was now hyperventilating. Ok I need to reassure Aurea I'm alright and not in shock and prove Wilde that my brain isn't mush.

"Guys! Enough! I'm alright, just spaced out. Now stop yelling before I get kicked out of my house because of your guy's yelling." I said taking a deep, deep breath and continued before anyone could say anything. "Let's just eat, ok? The faster we eat, the faster we watch the movie, ok?" That got them to shut it and start getting the table ready. I get the steak out and cook it while the girls make the table. While I make the steak Aurea makes a salad for Mercy because she doesn't eat meat.

Soon everything was ready. We sit down a start eating our food until Mercy breaks the silence. "What's in the box Anna?" Oh I forgot about the box. It could be a prank, oh I'll just let Mercy open it. Wait no, I already made her mad enough times today. Ugh, I guess I'll open it then, but if I get water sprayed on me I'm gonna hurt the prankster with a spork! I walk over to the box as slowly as possible and open it. Wow, wait a moment it's a …

"Well what is it? What is it?" Mercy and Aurea ask impatiently.

"It's a CD of the Avengers movie and popcorn?" I said questioningly with I'm pretty sure is a confused face. Aurea looked skeptical and Mercy looked like she didn't believe it. "There is also a letter." I said pulling out a white envelope with a red stamp sealing it.

"Well don't just sit there, open it! Open it!" Mercy said looking at the letter curiously wondering why some stranger would give us a box with only a CD, popcorn, and a letter in it. I have to say I was curious too, I mean come on! Some weirdo with probably a beardo wasted his time to make a package of not only a CD and popcorn, but wait, an envelope as well. Who in this world, wait no, who in this universe makes time to go to some strange women's apartment and ringing their door bell making her wait even LONGER to watch her movie and then drop off a box with nothing but a CD and popcorn and an envelope. People these days are crazy and weird. Why can't people have some sense in them? Is that too much to ask for, is it?

"Wow, wow, wow! You can't be seriously thinking about opening that. I mean it could be a stalker or a terrorist! I mean… I mean-" Aurea was muttering now and was having a personal panic attack. Aurea is the type of person who worries about everything and everyone. It's nice to care just not to care too much it makes you have a personal panic attack.

Ignoring Aurea, I get a knife from my boot (yes I carry a knife with me at all times, what if someone tried to kidnap me?) and open the letter. I slowly open it and slid the letter out. I was about to unfold the letter until Mercy started yelling.

"Well!? What does it say! What does it say!"

"Aurea please tell Wilde I need peace and quiet to read the letter out loud so everyone can here, please." I said trying to keep Mercy quiet, but to no avail. Aurea puts her hand over Mercy's mouth successfully quieting her. "Ok, here is what it says."

Dear Arianna and Mercy and Aurea,

I can't tell you my name only tell you this is a gift few rarely ever get. I can tell you if you continue reading this letter, after this sentence your life will change for ever, so please converse with each other before you continue reading.

"Well, that's that. Put the letter away, we are not going to finish reading that." To my surprise Mercy said that. That's write Mercy Reya Wilde said put the letter away because some weirdo said it would change our lives.

Then Aurea started talking "I must agree with Mercy with this one Arianna."

"Wow, wow, wow! Just because it says it will change our lives forever we put it away and continue on with our lives?! Just like (snap fingers) that?" I shout incredulously. I can't believe they are so superstitious over a stupid letter!

"No it's not that. It's just its stupid! We already have popcorn and an Avengers CD. We don't need to read the letter." Aurea said back. "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to read the letter IF we all vote on it." She emphasized the word if. If it's a vote she wants a vote she shall have.

I hope she is prepared to lose, because I'm about to win this. "Ok, you want a vote let's do a vote." While I said this Mercy is looking back and forth the entire time not knowing who to side with. I feel bad making her decide who is right and who is wrong, but Aurea pulled the Vote Card and it must be answered immediately head on. "All those who think it would be fun to read the letter and see what it says say aye." Mercy hesitantly rose her hand saying aye while I shot my hand up as if it was on fire saying aye. "All those in favor of not reading the letter because it's stupid say nay." I'm sure you know you readers are smart so you know who said nay, buuuttt I'll say who anyways. It was Aurea who said nay.

"Well lets finish reading the letter then, shall we Aurea?" She nodded her head and I looked down at the letter and finished reading it aloud.

If you are still reading this you will go on an Adventure Of a Life Time. In another dimension far far away there are heros who need your help. They might not know it and it will be difficult, but I believe you three can change their lives and the people that are around them. So be prepared for I warn you this will require bravery, witts, strength (mental and physical), friendship, and if you are lucky something more. So I finish this letter to you three wishing you luck and praying that you will be safe for I will be watching you.

Goodbye,

G.

Well, that's…stupid. I hate when people say things about magical things happening to you and you get all excited and then it doesn't happen. and what does this guy mean 'I will be watching you."!? What is this guy a stalker!

Mercy walks up to me and looks me straight in the eye and says "That was a waste of time." Aurea nods her head in agreement. "and what does this guy mean 'watching us.'? That's kind of creepy."

I nod my head in agreement. After that weird fiasco we continue eating our dinner. I was the first one finished eating and went to get the pillows and blankets, and make the popcorn. When I went to pop popcorn (ha, I just did a pun) I look between the store bought packet and the box popcorn from Mr. Stalker. It wouldn't hurt to use the box popcorn instead of the store bought one, right? I pop in the box popcorn and hit the popcorn button. While that pops I go over to the box to dispose of it, but right before I throw it away I get this feeling to look down in the box and the first thing I saw was the CD for Avengers. I stared at it for a little while and then look up to see Aurea and Mercy still eating and made a split minute decision. I grabbed the CD and ran to the living and pressed the eject button and wait for what seemed like forever and grab the old Avengers disc and replaced it with the new one. I looked to see if they saw me and they were putting their dishes away. Phew, just in the nick of time. I go back into the kitchen and grab the now popped popcorn and empty it into a big bowl.

When Aurea and Mercy came in, we all sat down a pressed the play button. As the movie starts we all grab some popcorn and start watching intently. During the first few minutes of the movie I start to get a little sleepy and my eyes start to drop. WAIT, NO! I want to see this! Why am I falling asleep? Then all I see is darkness, the last thing I see is my friends passing out falling onto the floor…..

Well that's the end folks, thanks for reading. I will do my hardest to update as soon as possible for you guys. Read and Review please, no harsh comments please.


	2. New World

**A New World**

 **Hey guys! Srry, it took me so long, I've been having a busy week with family and friends over. I just realized I have been spelling my OC's name wrong, Aurora is the correct way. Thank you for those who fav. And follow my story. Here is chapter 2 of Meant To Be Or Not Meant To Be, I hope y'all like it.**

 **Recap: Arianna switches out the popcorn and CD while Reya and Aurora finish eating. When everyone come back in the living room to start the movie Arianna dumps the popcorn into a bowl and they start eating it. In the first few minutes into the movie the girls pass out due to the popcorn. What will happen to the best friends now?**

 **(? POV)**

Its been 3 weeks since I came here to watch smart people do smart things. Why don't I leave you ask, well that's because Director Nick Fury himself put me on this assignment. My job is to make sure nothing wrong happens to the Tesseract. So I sit up here waiting until something happens or until I can get a new assignment. While I'm think about how boring this job is one of the scientist come running up yelling for me.

"Agent! Where are you?!" the scientist, who's name tag reads Dr. Selvig, yelled sounding quite panicked. "Agent!"

I slide down and land a few feet away from him. "Yes, Doctor? What is it?" I asked him while he ran up to me.

"T-the t-tes-tesseract is acting u-up." He said panting from all the running he did. "It's gli-glitching sir. I don't kn-know what's wrong wi-with it. And-

"Dir. Fury needs to hear about this straight away." I interrupted him. I don't need to know the details about the Tesseract misbehaving, I probably wouldn't understand anyway. I start to grab for my earpiece to contact Dir. Fury until Dr. Selvig stopped me.

"But sir! Before you call him you NEED to see this. I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me for a second!" he said while grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the Tesseract. Huh, you wouldn't think he was this strong judging by his looks, but he is basically dragging me over there. I start thinking about how bad it was, someone dead or the Tesseract melting into the floor. When we got over there I see something I never even thought of. Three alien girls, wait three HUMAN girls, maybe in their early twenties, dressed in jeans and T-shirts, in front of the Tesseract passed out on the floor. I just stand there with my mouth open for a few minutes staring at them. Several questions go through my head, who are these girls? What are they doing here? Are they spies or criminals? Are the dangerous? While I stared at the girls I slowly make for my ear piece to contact Agent Coulson so he can tell Dir. Fury about the situation instead of me, so I won't sound crazy.

"Agent Coulson here, report."

"Sir Agent Barton here. We got ourselves a situation down here."

"What the problem?"

"The Tesseract just opened a portal and three human girls just came out of it. What do we do Sir?"

"…"

"Sir? Are you there?"

"…Yes I'm here still. I'll contact Director Fury and inform him about the situation. For now move the girls somewhere else encase they are dangerous. When they wake interrogate them."

"Yes Sir. Agent Barton out"

Well looks like I still have the babysitting job. I tell Dr. Selvig what Agent Coulson said and walk over to the girls. I look down and see the first girl. She had pale white skin and white hair with silver tips. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hospital part of the facility. When I get there I lay her down on one of the beds. I go back and pick up the next girl. She had light tan skin that proved she like the outdoors. Her hair was brown. I laid her down on the left side of the other girl. Going back to the last girl picking her up and saw that her skin was darker than the second girls skin tone and her hair was short, not long like the other two, and curly brown. I put her on the last bed on the right side of the white haired girl's bed. They don't look dangerous, but that could just be because they're asleep.

I guess all there's left to do is wait…. I hate waiting.

(Arianna's POV)

Ugh… my head hurts. I open my eyes and immediately regret it. There was this blinding light right in my eyes that hurt so bad it felt like my eyes where burning. Ok so not like burning, but you get the point. This time I open my eyes slowly so I don't hurt my eyes.

What I see is not my living room. I see a white hospital like room, my friends Mercy and Aurora on my right sleeping still. I get up slowly and take this chance to gather my surroundings. When I was little my daddy was in the Marine Corps. I was taught to look at my surroundings encase I was kidnapped or lost. So far I see nothing that would tell me where we are. I walk over and shake Aurora to ask her if she remembers anything before passing out.

After a few shakes she wakes up groggily rubbing her eyes asking who woke her up so early causing me to chuckle. Then I get serious remembering we are in so hospital like room somewhere unknown.

"Aurora do you remember anything before waking up here?" I asked her with a very serious voice. We didn't know who had us and I didn't know how much time we had till whoever got us comes back.

"I don't remember anything but eating that popcorn. What was in that popcorn?" oh no, THE POPCORN! It was the popcorn. This is all my fault. How do I tell her this is my fault we are here right now. She was right the box-

My thoughts were interrupted by Mercy waking up with a gasp. I turn to her running asking her if she was alright.

"Where are we? Last thing I remember was watching the Avengers, then eating popcorn, then blackness." Mercy said while looking around at the place.

Just then someone falls from the vents. The person lands in a crouch and looked at us. He was tall, blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore all black with hints of purple. I quickly grab a pan like thing and start swinging it at him. I don't who this man is but he's about to get a big pan to the face. He is probably the person who sent that box and drugged the popcorn. Ohhhh, I was so mad at him right know and not because he kept dodging my hits (ok so that angered me a bit, but that's besides the point).

"Why did you bring us here ya jerk! Who even drugs three girls popcorn just to kidnap them?!" I yell at him still swinging the pan but started to get a little tired. "What is your problem! STOP MOVING!"

He finally grabs the pan and jumps on top of me pinning me down. "Would you stop moving just to get hit the head with a bedpan?" he says smirking. Then his face turns into one of confusion. "Wait did you just accuse me of drugging your popcorn? Why would I do that?" Now it was my turn to be confused. If it wasn't him who drugged our popcorn then who was it that did?

That's when I heard two coughs gaining the mystery man's attention and mine. Aurora and Mercy are looking at us and that's when I realize the position we are in. He is straddling my waist while pinning my arms above my head. Well this is weird, I usually never hug or touch anyone more than needed to. I blush while mystery man quickly realizes the situation and gets off me.

"I overheard you guys talking and figured you were awake. I have been ordered to-" he starts off until Mercy interrupts him.

"You're here to interrogate, right? Look we don't know how we got here but all we do know is that we are here and would really like to go back home." Mercy says looking a tad irritated at this whole situation.

"Please ignore these two, I think we got off the wrong foot." Aurora forever the peace maker says. I so agree with her, we did get off the wrong foot alright and this small chat isn't helping my nerves. "Let us introduce ourselves if we may?" the mystery man nods his head looking at Mercy warily. "Great! I'm Aurora Rose Silver. I'm the peacemaker of the trio and second oldest."

Aurora nudges Mercy and Mercy looks mad but introduces herself. "Hi." She drawled out, great she is beyond mad. "I'm Mercy Reya Wilde. I'm the youngest but strongest one of the group. So let's get one thing straight you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." She glared at him while saying the last sentence. Mystery man looks at her as if she is kidding and scoffs.

Before a fight could break out I step forth introducing myself to him. "Hi Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say holding my hand out. My mom was BIG on politeness infront of new people. He looks shocked that after I tried to attack him with a bedpan. Wait I touched him with a bedpan! EEEWWW! He sees the funny look on my face and I explain to him what I was thinking. "Sorry I just realize what a bedpan was and that I touched it. Ew." He laughs at my explanation and says it wasn't used which was a relief. "Anyways my name is Arianna Eliza McCoy. Im the oldest one of the group and basically the leader. Sorry about the whole attack thing. It's just we don't know what happened. We just wanted to watch a movie and then we ate popcorn which in turned nocked us out and we wake up here. Where is here exactly?" I asked him after I explained the situation to him. He looked thoughtful and started pacing the floor thinking. He finally stops and look at us."I'll contact Dir. Fury and he can help you." He says heading towards the door. Right before he leaves he looks back at us. "Stay here until I come back to retrieve you to meet Dir. Fury, ok?" We all nod our heads and sit down. He comes back and says "And by the way my name is Clint Barton otherwise known as Hawkeye."

When he leaves we all start talking about what just happened. Aurora was the first to speak. "Did anyone else notice that he said Dir. Fury and he looks like Hawkeye?" she stated and I shot straight up from my set. They look at me waiting for me to tell them what I was thinking.

"Guys you know those fanfictions about girls going to other dimensions and saving the world?" They nod and I continue. "Well I think we are in the Avengers Universe!" I state fearfully. I can't believe this! We are in the The Avengers Universe, what are we going to do? My family, my job, my self is all gone! This can't be happening to me! This is bad!

Mercy looked excitedly and stated "This is awesome isn't it Aurora!" Aurora looked concerned but her science part of her brain realized this was the greatest scientific discovery of a life time! She nods excitedly looking at me, but then sees my down cast face. I immediately put on a bright smile, she doesn't need to worry herself of my own worries. They discuss about how cool this is and what they want to see and who.

The building starts shaking and we have to grab a hold of something to stand up straight so we wouldn't fall. After a few minutes the shaking stops and everything is on the floor, broken glass, towels, boxes. Mystery man, who we found out was Clint, comes running and ask if we know what just happened.

"An earthquake?" Mercy askes him.

"No it wasn't. uh, you guys come with me. Dir. Fury is here." Clint said looking nervous. I think he didn't tell him we are here. My hunch was right the second Fury spotted us he looked mad and I dare say confused. "Dir. Fury sir, I would like you introduce you to-" poor Clint didn't even get to finish before Fury interrupted him.

"What are three girls doing here Agent Barton? And what is wrong with the Tesseract?" Dir. Fury says looking at us and the Tesseract back and forth. Then some scientist comes over to talk to Dir. Fury about the Tesseract.

"Talk to me Doctor." Nick Fury says to the scientist/doctor.

"Director." He says back, oh yeah that's some talking there Doctor.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Nick Fury askes looking at the Tesseract then looks at us. "And can you tell who these girls are?"

The Doctor looks at us and back to Fury and sighs. "The girls came out of the portal sir. They are from some other world parallel of our own. They have been in the Hospital wing since they first arrived."

"Ok." Fury said levelly. Whhhhhhaaaaaa!? He just said ok! That's it! What! You just here someone say to you 'hey guess what three girls just came through the portal and are from another universe.' This guy is pretty calm right now. "And for the Tesseract?"

Dr. Selvig, as Barton told us when I asked him, clears his throat and answers Fury "Tesseract is misbehaving." Wait! So it was the blue cube that started the earthquake! Woah…

"Is that supposed to be funny" Aurora askes him with an exasperated look on her face. Fury had the same look in his face as well.

"No.'' he said giving Aurora a stern look before turning his attention back to Fury. "It's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's…misbehaving." Yes because that's so clear on what is happening to it? Her?

"So how long till you pull the plug?" Dir Fury asked.

"I'll gladly pull the plug! Mercy you want to help me?" I said out loud. Mercy high fived agreeing but our idea was shoot down by Doctor No Fun.

"You can't. She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…" Doctor No Fun, that's Dr. Selvig's new name from me, says before getting interrupted by me.

"You people are prepared for this though right? Harnessing energy from some space place? Because if not send me back to my universe please. I don't wish to die today." I said panicking. These people are even more stupider than I thought!

"We don't have the harness." WHAT! We are going to die! Whaaaaa! "Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful-" Phew that's good. "low levels of gamma radiation." WHAT! Oh that's not good!

Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks this as Dir. Fury said "That can be harmful. Barton follow me. And you three follow me as well." We all nod our head a start walking.

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Nick Fury asked Hawkeye. We all decide to just walk silently listening to them to learn what is going on here; since we didn't watch the movie.

Clint sighed and answered him "Sir, the only people that came through is these girls other than that no one has come or gone. Its oven is clean. No contacts, besides these girls. No I.M.'s. if there is any tampering, sir, its wasn't at this end." Well I hope they don't think it was us how did this, because we don't know what happened.

"At this end?" Fury aske confused.

That's when Aurora jumps in saying "I see what he is saying. The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" she looked to Clint and he nods shock covering his face. He was surprised she knew what he was saying. She continues. "So the doors open from both sides."

Just as she says that the earth beneath our feet starts to shake. The Tesseract starts going crazy we shield our eyes when the Tesseract glows so bright you can't see. We hear this big BANG and get hit by this energy force thingy and fly a few feet away. When we all come our senses I was the first to get up and see the damage I look to where the Tesseract was and infront of it was (I am doing this from memory and I don't completely remember everything) a man. When the man stands up it was…LOKI! Oh lord almighty Mercy's number one crush is here and he has that crazy look in his eye.

I stand there looking at him shocked not noticing the girls getting up and everyone else gets up as well. As I was thinking how bad this was going to get Dir. Fury starts to talking to him "Sir! Please put down the spear!" Good going Fury, already demanding King of Crazy town to do things. Loki looks at him and suddenly point his spear at him. Luckily Mercy was there to tackle Fury down before he got hit. People start shooting left and right. I run over to a man who has already fallen due to Loki's weapon. I grab his gun and start shooting at Loki but that was a bad idea because he sends a blue blast my way. Before I could blink someone grabs me and covers me from the blast. When my savior lets go I turn around and see Clint. He smiles at me and I smile right back nodding my head slightly in gratitude. We turn around and Loki is walking back to the Tesseract and Hawkeye jumps into action immediately. But Loki must of known because next thing I know he grabs Hawkeye. I crawl my way back to fury and my friends.

Loki starts talking but to Clint this time. " You have heart." He then points his spear at Clint's heart. I panic thinking Loki is going to stab Clint, but instead this blue stuff goes into him causing his eyes to go from his normal eye color to black to icy blue. Clint stops struggling and puts his gun away. What is he doing!? It turn back to my friends and Dir. Fury was crawling to the Tesseract, grabbing it, and putting it into a case. Me and my friends stand next to Dir. Fury in a protective stance, encase Loki tries to attack. Loki speaks this time to Dir. Fury. "Please don't. I still need that."

I speak up this time. "This doesn't need to get any messier. Please release Mr. Barton from whatever you got on him." I tried to keep the angry out of my voice but failed. Clint reminded me of someone in my family that I cared for deeply.

Loki, of course disagrees with me, gives me an interesting look while saying "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." He then turns to Dir. Fury saying dramatically "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Dr. No Fun states. I forgot Selvig meet Thor before this.

Loki looks at him with a glare at the mention of Thor his older brother. Nick Fury brings the attention back to him and the task at hand. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Is he planning on stepping on us, because that doesn't sit well with me.

Fury stands tall saying exactly what I was thinking "You planning on stepping on us?" I scoot closer to him because I got this feeling something bad is about to happen.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." What free? Free from what. I look over and see Aurora eyes glowing slightly. I then look over at Mercy and see her hands start glowing purple. I look down at myself and see my hands glowing green, yellow, and other colors. I shake my head because I can't think about that right now. I bring myself back to the situation at hand just in time to here Fury ask 'free from what'

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" he stops turning around quickly pointing the spear at Dr. Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes do the same thing as Clint's. "You will know peace." Loki continues.

Mercy was the one to speak next. "Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing." My eyes flicker up seeing the blue mass start to close in on itself, which didn't look good. Apparently I wasn't the only how realized this because Clint spoke up.

"Sir, Director Fury and the three girls are stalling. This place is about to blow. He means to bury us." Barton said in a monotone voice looking at us and then the ceiling that is about to collapse on us.

"Like the Pharaohs of old." Fury said. Selvig back him up about the ceiling collapsing in us and Loki looks at Clint who in return shoots Dir. Fury. Dir. Fury falls and Mercy and I catch him. I look up and see Aurora doing something I never thought was possible before. She is fighting Loki but not with hand to hand combat, with superpowers! There is these lights everywhere flying at Loki attacking him and Aurora is controlling them. But Barton jumps in attacking her and pins her down while Loki walks over to her and does the mind control thingy.

"NOOOO! Aurora!" I scream about to run and attack Loki but Mercy holds me back while the four of them leave the room with Aurora in tow. "Let me go! They have Aurora! Let go!" I scream at Mercy, tears running down my face. My best friend, the person who knows about my past, the girl I can go and talk to is now gone. This is my fault I should have stopped her when I had the chance. I keep struggling until I feel something pinch my nerve. I immediately know who did it and try to glare at her but my world turs black. The last thing I feel is being picked up and carried somewhere.

(3rd POV)

Mercy nock Arianna out so she would stop struggling and picked her up carrying her towards Dir. Fury. Fury saw what that girl, Aurora, just did after he was shot. He stands up grabbing his side put his free hand up to grab the walkie talkie to alert Agent Hill about Agent Barton and the superpower girl.

"Agent Hill do you copy?!" Dir. Fury yelled into the talkie. "Barton is…" he never got to finish his sentence because Mercy grabs him helping him up and running as the ceiling was starting to collapse on them. Soon they were out of the Facility in time to watch Loki get away with the Tesseract in his possession. Fury and Mercy jump into a helicopter just in time as the ground gives away. The helicopter BARELY makes it out of there.

Loki looks back and sees a helicopter chasing them and shots a blue ball that's looks like it's on fire towards it. Fury and Mercy, while still holding onto Arianna, grab parachutes to jump out in time before it crashes.

"Director? Director do you copy?" they here Agent Coulson's voice come out of the walkie talkie.

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down, Hill?" Fury asked while he looked behind him seeing the young girl crying over the lost of her best friend while she holds Arianna's body as if it would disappear the second she lets go. Fury gives her a sympathetic look, but she wasn't looking.

Agent Hill answers "A lot of men are still under, don't know how many survivors. How are the girls?" Hill was shocked when she heard three girls came through the portal the first time.

"One of the girls, Aurora protected me but got pinned and is now under the mind control of Loki, the two other girls are taking I hard." He says but quickly gets back to business. "Sound the general call. I wat every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

"Roger that." Came the reply from Agent Hill. She felt bad that the friends lost one of their own in a world the just fell into not even a day ago.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now… we are at war." Fury says looking in the distance Loki and the Tesseract disappeared.

"What do we do know sit?" Agent Coulson asked. Fury looks back at the two girls then at the sky with a hopeful look on his face.

 **Oh no! Aurora has been affected by Loki's mind control! Will they be able to stop her or will Aurora be under Loki's mind control forever? Read and find out. Read and review please, no flames!**


	3. Calling Everyone In

**Calling Everyone In**

 **A/N- Hello my peoples! I'm back with another chapter for you. I am SO SRRY that I haven't been updating! My game plan for updating is around every 10 days I shall update. At least that's the game plan. So what did ya'll think about the whole Aurora under Loki's mind control? I thought we needed some tension in the girl's adventure** **.**

 **Arianna- Are you kidding me! I can't believe you just let this happen!**

 **A/N- Oh did I mention that I have some of the characters here for support? But so far that's not happening. Now do you mind Arianna doing the disclaimer please?**

 **Arianna- (grumbles under her breath) DimensionJumperAlpha doesn't own the Avengers or Marvel. She only owns her OC's. Oh and also doesn't own any of the music or songs that will be coming up soon.**

 **A/N- Thanks bunches. (watches her walk away grumbling) Anywho, back to the story!**

 **(Arianna POV Dream World)**

I wake up in this place with a whole bunch of light. I look around and see I am in a room that looks like a palace of old. It was really tall and everything looked hazy like a vision. The walls were unnecessarily tall and the floors where gold tiles. There were drapes on the windows. There was this big chandelier in the middle of the room. Oh my gumdrops! This place is like a throne room, but wait…. where is the throne? I spin around looking everywhere until I lay my bright green eyes on the throne. What I see on the throne scares me to death. There is this HUGE GIANT sitting on the throne looking at me with amusement. I gap at him in wonder, fear, and awestruck and then realize I must look like an idiot.

"H-h-hello s-sir." I say craning my neck to look him in the eyes. I then realize he has kind, old eyes that look like they have seen everything. "S-sor-sorry for in-intru-intruding on you. I don't really know how I got here in all honesty, sir."

Now usually I would scream at the man asking why I am here and how I was brought here. But I didn't want to get on Giant man's bad side. The giant man dude looks at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Hello Arianna Eliza McCoy. You have grown up to be a wonderful, women in Christ. Now you are probably wondering why I brought you here." He paused as I letting his words sinking in. I can't believe this giant knew my whole name and he brought me here. I don't say anything because I know if I open my mouth it won't be nice. I just nod to let him know I'm ready for him to continue. "First I will start from the beginning. A long time ago a prophecy was made. It told about a story with three human girls with special abilities who travel between dimensions. The prophecy went like this. 'Three girls from a far away world shall come and unite the greatest hero's in the universe…. They shall save the world with their powers of legend…. The first girl shall be the light, a light so bright it will save them from darkness…. The second girl shall be the life of everything that surrounds her, for wherever she goes life shall follow…. The third girl shall be the magician of the group, for her powers will allow her to save lives of the innocence.'" He paused again taking a deep breath, then continued, "As you can see I brought you here so you can fulfil your destiny."

That did it. I was officially freaked out. "WHAT! No, this can't be happening! I'm just dreaming that's all! Yay, just a dream. Soon I'll wake up and be at my apartment with my friends. This is all just a dream! I am NOT in another dimension where me and my friends have powers and Aurora isn't mind controlled!" I scream at him. This is crazy. It is probably just a surger induced dream. I close my eyes and pinch my arm. "OUCH!" I open my eyes hoping to see my apartment room with my friends asleep on the floor. Instead I see the giant looking at me amused and chuckled.

"My name is God, Arianna, not giant." Giant, wait God, said to me. Wait does that mean I'm dead? Before I get the chance to ask him he waves his hand. "Now you must go back to your friends. You may not have a heart beat right now, so they think you are dead. Sorry. Till next time Arianna, defender of earth!" he says before I fall down towards the earth. I scream as I fall down, but right before I body-slam my own body I stop and slowly go into my body.

I wake with people rushing around me freaking out and yelling 'She's flat lining'. So God wasn't lying when he said they thought I was dead. I cough to get their attention and the only person who heard me was Mercy who look like she was crying her eyes out.

"Arianna you're alive! Don't you ever do that to me again, do ya here! I was so scared when I saw your heart was flat lining and the doctors said they don't know what caused you to flat line. Oh I was so worried you were DEAD!" Mercy wailed as she clung to me like glue. Then all the sudden I am looking the other direction and I feel something sting on my cheek. I turn my head back to look at Mercy but then I happened again but the other direction. That's when realized she just SLAPPED me! TWICE! In the FACE! I was shocked. I mean I was dead and she was crying and then I wake up and then she slaps me!? It is not my fault God wanted to talk to me. OMG! I have to tell her the news about who brought us here and why! But they would never believe me. Best to keep it a secret for now.

"First of all, OW! Second what was that for?!" I cradled my cheeks with both hands.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me Missy! I was about to wake you when all the sudden, OUT OF NO-WHERE, your heart stops! I thought I was going to never see you again! I mean we already lost Aurora-" I cut Mercy off with hit in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe for slapping me TWICE, then you go ranting and you blame me for not having a heartbeat. It's not my fault, ok." I huffed.

"Alright. Well now that you're up and not dead Director Fury wants to see us. Something about phase 2 is not ready yet so they need unstable people. I am particularly worried about what he has in mind." Mercy says walking towards the door and stopping to wait for me.

I get up slowly and stumble a bit. I don't how long I have been out but my feet fell asleep. Once I steady myself I get up and head towards the door where a concern Mercy is waiting. We walk down the hall together in comfortable silence. I started to think of what happened over the past few hours. We get teleported to the Avengers Universe' we meet Hawkeye, Dr. Selvig, Dir. Fury, and Loki. Then my only calm bestfriend gets mind-controlled by Loki. What's next I'm going to meet the Avengers Team? Ha, right, like they are going to let us out of this place. After I find out what this place is. I'll ask someone later.

After what took like forever, we found the head common room? I don't know what it's called ok? My eyes search for Fury until they land on a man in all black with an eye patch. Standing little ways away was a man in a black suit talking on the phone.

I cough to gets Fury's attention. He turns around and looks at me and Mercy with his one eye. That is seriously bugging me out. I wonder how he lost it? Does he have it in a pouch or is his eye still in its socket? I wonder what would happen if I called him a pirate?

"-understand me lady's." Fury said finishing what he was talking about. I didn't hear a thing he said. Oops.

"Um…. repeat that one more time, please? I wasn't paying attention." I asked meekly. He sighs and rolled his eye. Wow, now he thinks I'm stupid. Great.

"I said Miss. McCoy, that you and Miss. Wilde here will be staying here till I get the team together. You can either practice your abilities in the gym or stay in here until I get back, but until then you must have a guard with you at all times." Fury said eyeing us with his one eye.

I nod my head without questioning him. We both look at Mercy who looks ready to argue. She looks at me from the corner of her eye and I shot her a warning glance. She rolls her eyes but nods at Fury.

"Good. Now I have to leave. Coulson!" Fury turned to the man who was bald, wearing a black suit, and was bald, oops did I say that twice? Well its true. Coulson turned around and put his phone down looking expectantly at Fury. "Did you contact Black Widow?" Coulson nods his head. "Good. Keep me in touch if anything comes up on the Tesseract." With that Fury leaves the room.

~Time Skip by 30mins~

Well this is boring. Mercy and I are just sitting (when I say this I mean Mercy is asleep and I'm awake) here watching everyone working. Except the one guy, he is just playing a game on his computer. So far nothing interesting has happened around here. I finally have had enough of just sitting around I'm going to the gym.

I jump up and head over to two of the people with guns. "Excuse me sirs? You are the people who are supposed to be guarding us, correct?" they look at each other then back at me and nod their heads. "Well my friend is asleep and I feel awkward just sitting around watching these people work, trust me I don't like people watching me work, so I was hoping you two gentlemen can take me to the so-called-gym I have been hearing about." I rambled to them. When I am nervous I tend to ramble non-stop. Luckily I stopped myself this time before I could embarrass myself too much.

They nod their heads and escort me down a series of hallways. How do these people remember which way to go? It's like a maze in this place.

It took us 5 minutes to get there, but alas we made it. The gym was grey, black, and dark blue. in the middle of the floor was a boxing ring. There were bench presses and punching bags and other stuff I don't know the name of. I look around until I found what I was hoping they had. An acrobatic training course. I walk over and put chalk on my hands. I put my brown hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I look around and see a few men looking at me like I was stupid. I look down and see I'm wearing my boot-cut jeans with my green t-shirt. I saw nothing wrong so I walk over and grab a matt. I start with my basic stretches and then go into my more advanced stretches.

Once I feel like I fully stretched enough I walk over to the floor. I take out my ipod out and put on the song "Shackles".

Whoo!

It sure is hot out here

Ya now?

I don't mind thought

Just glad to be free

Knowing what I'm saying, uh!

I slowly start dancing to the beat. Moving my body in rhythm to the music. As the song started to pick up I begin to dance fast and do flips and backflips.

Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance

I just wanna Praise you

(What'cha wanna do?)

I just wanna praise you

(yeah, yeah)

Soon a crowd surrounds the floor and they start to cheer me on.

You broke the chains now I can lift my hands

And I'm gonna praise you

(What'cha gon do?)

I'm gonna praise you

In the corners of my mind

I just can't seem to find a reason to believe

That I can break free

Cause you see I have been down for so long

Feel like hope is gone

I see out of the corner of my eye my buddy, Mercy. She winks at me and cups her hands around her mouth and starts chanting 'Ari! Ari!' Soon everyone joins in the chanting. I decide to step it up a notch and start combining a few dance styles.

But as I lift my hands, I understand

That I should praise you through my circumstance

That seemed to get everyone excited, my combined dance moves. Mercy was jumping up and down cheering and a few other agents that were walking by heard the commotion and came to see what the big fuss was.

Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance

I just wanna praise you

I just wanna praise you

You broke my chains now I can lift my hands

And I'm gonna praise you

I'm gonna praise you

Everything that could go wrong

All went wrong at one time

So much pressure fell on me

I thought I was gon lose my mind

But… I know I wanna see

If I will hold on through these trails

But I need you to lift this load

Cause I can't take it anymore

Been through the fire and the rain

Bound in every kind of way

But God has broken every chain

So let me go right now.

Soon the song comes to an end and I stop and take a few deep breaths. Soon everyone leaves and it's just me, Mercy and two other people left standing there. The first new person is a red haired, tall, wears a black skin tight suit that makes her look lethal, and has a gun on her hip. The second person was a man. He had brown messy hair and wore glasses, he was tall and a bit scrawny (A/N srry Dr. Banner fans), wore blue jeans and an old long sleeve white shirt.

"Ari! That was amazing! You showed those agents who is boss." Mercy said excitedly punching me hard in the arm. I wince and rub my now bruised arm.

"Thanks Mercy, but I believe we have guest wanting to talk to us." I turn my attention to the two people and stick my hand out. "Hi, my name is Arianna Eliza McCoy. This is my friend Mercy Reya Wilde. And if I may ask, who are you ma'am and sir?" they both looked impressed with my manners. Well the man did, the women showed no emotion on her face.

"Oh, um, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you ladies." He took a hold of my hand a shook it. Then shook Mercy's hand. "Um, is there any word of me that you two have heard?" he asked nervously. I shake my head no and was about to ask why but the red headed lady put her hand out introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have to say your dancing skill is amazing." I blush at the comment and bow my head so they won't see it. I mumble a thanks in return. "Anyway, I'm not here to chit chat. I'm here to tell you girls we will be in the common room in 5 minutes. So grab you stuff and we'll meet you there. Ok?" we both nod our heads. She gives us a brief smile then turns emotionless again and leaves with Dr. Banner.

As soon as they were gone Mercy pulls my close and whispers in my ear. "OMG! We just met The Black Widow and The Hulk!" she does her little fangirl dance. I just smile and roll my eyes at her childness. I rip myself from her iron grip and grab my precious ipod and walk towards the doors where the two guards wait for us. Mercy, still grinning like an idiot, walks next to me, well more like skips, while we head towards the common room.

When we enter the common room everyone was hustle bustling around working. I look around trying to find Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner but they were not there. Huh, but they said they would be here.

I look around and see the man playing the game still. I walk over there and tap him on his shoulder. He jumps and quickly turns around only to see me but he does not look any more relaxed. I smile and held my hand out. "Hi sir. I'm Arianna and Miss. Romanoff asked to see me in the common room but I see she is no longer here. May I ask if you know where she went?" I said politely looking directly at him and not the screen. I won't tell on him. He has to be bored out of his mind, I know I would be bored out of this universe.

"Yes I do. But I will only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone I was messing around and not working." He demands. Well he ain't the nicest person in the world but I guess not everyone is sunshine and rainbows Ari. I nod my head in agreement. "Ok, she went out to the air platform to meet up with someone. That's what I heard at least." I thank him and go over to Mercy who is sitting down in one of the chairs with her feet on the table. Ugh, honestly! Was she raised with no manners? I shove her feet off the table and tell her where we need to go to find them.

"Wow I wonder who she is meeting? Well come on what are you waiting for lets go!" she yells running to the guards telling them where we need to go. I sigh and walk over there. I can already tell today is going to be a long day.

~time skip by 10min~

After a few turns we found ourselves outside. Now I have the chance to see where we are. I run out the door and see that we were on a boat in the middle of the ocean! Now I have never been on the sea before so I felt I little dizzy by this. While I was busy looking at the sea, Mercy found Natasha and Banner. She grabs my arm pulling towards them. There is another person but I can't tell who it is because they were blocking the person from my sight.

"Hey sorry we are late. We couldn't find you. Who is this?" I asked looking at the man. The second I looked at him I knew who he was. He was CAPTAIN AMERICA! And may I just say he is way more handsome in real life then the movie portrays him to be, the movie put his good looks to shame. He was tall taller than Aurora, his eyes were icy blue, dirty blond hair, and a charming smile that could make any girl swoon. I quickly push my thought and rising feeling aside to the farthest part in the back of my head and act like the young adult I am.

He sends me a charming smile and my emotions almost broke through, almost, but I kept myself together. "Hello ma'am, my name is Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. It is a pleasure meeting you ma'am." Oh gumdrops, he talks like a gentleman. You can hardly find someone like that these days.

"Hello Mr. Rogers, my name is Arianna McCoy and this is my friend Mercy Wilde. It is also a pleasure to meet as well sir." I say politely shaking his hand. I look over at Mercy who is grinning like a kid on Christmas at me. I blush knowing what she was thinking and well just hope she doesn't say anything to embarrass me.

"Hiya Captain, nice to meet ya!" Mercy said shaking his hand chuckling at me while I face-palmed. I decide to turn away from the embarrassing friend of mine.

"Hello again Mr. Banner." I turn around and see everyone rushing inside. Now why is everyone running inside for? Natasha interrupts my train of thought.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, you may wanna step inside for a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breath." As soon as she says that the 'ship' starts to shake and I grab the closes thing to me to keep myself up right. Well as fate would have it I grab Steve's arm. I immediately take my hand off before anyone could see. We all edge a little closer to see what happened.

I hear someone ask if this was a submarine and someone answered him but I was too focused on what the 'ship' was doing. I see these two big fans emerge from the sides of the sides and I realize this thing is about to take off, and not on the water.

I turn around just in time to hear Banner say "oh no, this is much worse." I walk over a put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I give an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder and a smile. He smiles right back but still looks shaky. And I understand why. He is nervous that the Hulk will get out of control, but I have faith that won't happen anytime soon.

We all walk back inside to the common room. I see Steve hand Pirate Fury a $10 bill. I walk over to him hoping to talk to him but think better of it. What if I make a fool of myself in front of him, then he shall surely think I am crazy. So I just sit down in one of the chairs and listen to Fury and Dr. Banner's conversation.

"Doctor thanks for coming." Fury said holding his out to shake Banner's reluctant hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." The way he said that makes me think that they didn't really ask nicely. "So, uh… how long am I staying?" Mercy walks over and stands next to Banner. Now that I notice, Banner looks like Mercy. Huh, that's not creepy at all. They aren't even related! How is this possible?! Oh well no one else seems to notice this, maybe it's just me or they aren't great at being spys….no its me…yeah, definitely just me.

Apparently I spaced out because the next thing I know is that Agent Romanoff is taking Banner somewhere. I look over and see Mercy giving me the 'I-have-to-talk-to-you-right-now' look. I groan and slowly get up and walk over to her. She grabs me elbow and yanks me into the hallway.

"What are you waiting for!" She whisper yells at me.

" What are you talking about? Waiting for what?" I whisper right back even though I have absolutely no idea why we are whispering.

"Oh so there is Captain America in all his handsome glory you always daydream about and you just say 'hi'? you don't even try to even look interested in him?!" she whisper yells at me again. Oh now I get it. She wants me to chase after Captain America like a little middle school girl crush. Yeah that's so not happening.

I shake my head and whisper back, "I don't want to look like a little school girl crush Wilde. I want to be his friend first then maybe girlfriend. Take things nice and slow, ya now?"

She looks at me and then thinks about what I just said. She slowly nods her head in understanding. I sigh and walk back into the room and look at Cap while he gawks at everything. I giggle at the awestruck look on his adorable face. I walk over to him and stand next to him trying to think about what to say.

"So…. this place is amazing isn't?" I finally say after a few minutes of looking around.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much I have missed out on." He says with an undertone of sadness. Feel bad for him, he gives up everything to save his country, then gets frozen in a cube of ice, and after that wakes up in a time period not of his own but 70 years in the future.

"Yay, I guess so. You know if you ever need someone to help you figure out stuff you don't have to hesitate to ask me. I know what's it like being in a place and everything is different." I say this sincerely with all my heart. I want to start this friendship off right and helping him get to know what this stuff is and getting to know him will be the best way.

~Time skip by 10min~

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" What was that you ask? Oh that's just me and Steve laughing about a story he just told me about his old life before being Captain America. It was hilarious! Him and Bucky where raiding the local hotdog cart on the street corner and the got toppings, mustard, and ketchup all over them in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I had to go home and my mom almost got the broom out on me." I laugh even harder at this revelation and almost start to cry because I'm laughing so hard.

Are wonderful conversation gets interrupted by Natasha. "Get suit up we're going to Germany." Steve gets up and I remained sitting. "You too Arianna." Wait…. what? me go with them?!

"Me!? Why me?" I ask her thinking there was a mistake.

"Fury wants you to come with us since apparently your friend had powers and we think that you and your other friend does too." She said as if it was obvious. "You are just going to have to wear what you have on now until we can get you a uniform to use for missions." I nod my head and get up.

"Does Mercy already know?" I ask her as we walk towards the jet. She doesn't need to reply because I see Mercy leaning against the jet waiting for us. But how did she get here so quickly.

We only been on the Helicarrier, I finally found out what the ship was called from Steve, for like one day and she already figured out the hallways and stuff?

"Hey guys. Wassup?" she said casually like this was an ordinary day.

"How did you get here before us? You were in the gym?" Natasha said in shock and disbelief. So I'm not the only one here who thinks that.

"Oh I figured out one of my powers is teleporting places once I know the name I can go there." She said swelling up with a bit of pride smirking at us. Great now she can scare the living day-lights out of me… just great.

Once we all over come our shock we walk into the jet and take our seats. I sit across from Steve, Mercy sits on my right, and Natasha is driving. Banner didn't come with us because he is too busy looking for the cube in the lab. Once we are all situated we head off to Germany.

Well Germany, get ready for a bunch of crazy because we are coming your way.

 **I did it! I did it! I did it! Aren't you guys proud of me or what? I am truly sorry to make you wait for so long for an update, but I promise you this I will do better about updating sooner.**

 **DimensionJumperAlpha out peace!**


	4. Capturing Loki

**Capturing Loki**

 **A/N- Hey guys. So I'm here with our new special guest for today to do the disclaimer for today. Take a guess…. no? no guessing? Fine, fine, drum roll please! (Drum roll) Loki!**

 **Loki- what do you want mortal.**

 **Mercy- we want our friends back! You selfish, stupid-**

 **A/N- hey enough (points a frying pan at her). Loki is only here to do the disclaimer and then leave. I don't want him here any longer than necessary.**

 **Loki- well that was rude.**

 **A/N- don't care. Now do the disclaimer!**

 **Loki- how about, no.**

 **(I look at Mercy for help)**

 **Mercy- do it or I will call Thor to beat you!**

 **Loki- (pales) alright, alright. DimensionJumperAlpha doesn't own Marvel, thank God, and doesn't own any of the music. She only own's her OC's, I pity them.**

 **Mercy- no one owns me!**

 **A/N- I do and you better get over it. Or else!**

 **Mercy- or else what? (Smug look)**

 **A/N- or else I will make you die a horrific death (glares at her)**

 **Mercy- (gulp) yes ma'am.**

 **A/N- anyway, ya'll probably don't want to hear us bicker. (Cups hands around her mouth) Que story.**

 **(Arianna's POV)**

So I'm just sitting here next to Mercy in silence. It was really awkward. No one spoke a single word. Mercy kept giving me looks and then gesturing towards Steve not so subtly. It was a good thing Steve didn't see this or he would ask Mercy why she was doing that, then she would tell him that I'm madly in love with him, and he will think I'm some weird women with issues! I keep shaking my head at her till she gives one final gab at him and glares at me. I sigh and look away from her. Why is she so persistent on this? Why is she not backing-off? I mean if I wanted to, which I won't, I could mention her HUGE crush on Loki? The awkward silence is finally getting to me. Just before I was about to ask Natasha what the game plan is Mercy asked the one question I didn't need to here.

"So Captain…. do you have a girlfriend? Anyone close?" We all, even Natasha through the mirror, gave her a weird look. "What? Just trying to start a conversation. You people are the quietest bunch I have ever meet." She looked at Steve waiting for his answer. But I already knew the answer, he just got unfrozen from his ice prison. So obviously he is still getting used to all the 21st century stuff.

"Yes," wait, WHAT! "I have a girlfriend." Steve said looking at her.

"Sure you do. What's her name blondie? Because I have a feeling your lying." Mercy challenged. She knows that if he does have a girlfriend my heart will be crushed. I look up and see Natasha giving me a sort of sympathetic look. Why is she giving me that look? Does she know something? Then it clicked. She KNEW I liked him!

"Ma'am I'm not lying. I have a girlfriend and her name is Susan, Susan Elaine McKinley. She is great! You girls need to meet up someday and meet her." Steve had this dreamy look in his eye that spoke volumes on how he felt for her.

Crack….

Crack….

Crack….

What was that sound you ask? Oh just my heart chipping away piece by piece, probably never to be put back together. If I wasn't as good at hiding my true emotions, then I would break down and cry right here and right now. But lucky for me, and everyone here, I am good at hiding my emotions and pretending everything is great.

"That's sounds like fun. I would definitely like to meet her. She sounds great by the way you talk about her." I say slapping on my famous fake smile. He smiles right back at me with a joyous look on his face.

Soon everyone one goes back to silence. Mercy looks apologetic at me mouthing sorry. Natasha keeps looking back at me every once in a while. They are acting as if I was made of porcelain and I don't like it. I can handle him dating someone else. I'm a Big Girl, I can take it. But I know I'm just lying to myself. But I guess that just how the world works, huh.

Deciding to change the topic I get up and walk over to Natasha. "Hey looks like you need some company. Mind if I sit here?" I gestured to the co-pilot seat. She nods her head but says nothing.

We just sit there in silence and if I was going to be honest, I didn't mind it that much at all. Next thing I know I close my eyes and fall into the world of dreams.

(A few hours later)

I feel someone shaking me but I don't want to get up. I mumble something to them about letting me sleep, but all I got was more shaking. After a few seconds the shaking stops, I sigh in relief. But I sighed too early because the next thing a know is water being dumped on me. I wake up with a yelp and wipe the water off my face glaring at whoever did that. Mercy was the closes and looked at me warily. You see I'm not a morning person, like at all. If I wake up earlier then I'm supposed to I turn into the Hulk. Mercy see the dark look on my face and slowly backs up blubbering excuses about why she did that.

"Now Ari, buddy, old pal, let's not get too hasty here. I have a perfectly good reason why I did that. Y-you see well, um, we a-are here in Germany so you had to wake up." I look her in the eye and sigh, it's been a long day and I really don't want to mess with this right now.

"You are lucky I'm not in the mood to chase you right now." Mercy sighs in relief but I continue. "But that doesn't mean I won't get you back when you least expect it." I said lowly looking at her with a million of ideas going through my head. She looks alarmed and looks at Natasha who just smiles at our banter. Seeing that she wasn't going to help her, Mercy looks at Steve but he just holds his hands up in surrender not wanting to get into the middle of our argument.

I send one last glare at her and walk towards the drop doors waiting to go and kick Loki's butt. I just hope that Aurora is alright. I haven't even thought about what she has been through. Oh I hope we can save her soon.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the drop doors opening. I see Loki standing over a group of people kneeling in front of him saying something. I'm getting ready to jump when what I say next made my blood run cold. An elderly man stands up to Loki saying he won't bow down to a man like him. I look over to Steve and see that we're both thinking the same thing. We nod our heads and jump down on the ground. I didn't even notice Mercy jumping down as well.

Apparently we jumped down just in time because Loki points his spear thingy at us which shoots out this blue ball of flame. Steve brings his shield up just in time to block the blast and stands up tall and proud. Oh who wouldn't fall for this guy? Ah, stop Arianna, stop thinking about that! This is not the place nor time to even consider that thought. plus he has a girlfriend!

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ending up disagreeing." Steve voice brought me out of my thoughts. I look around a don't see Aurora anywhere.

"Where is our friend Loki?" I asked before Loki could respond to Steve's comment. He smiles an I-know-and-you-don't-smile at me but doesn't answer me, instead looks at Steve and answers him.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki says standing up. Huh, I didn't even notice he was on the ground.

"He's not the one out of time." Mercy growls at Loki. Her hands start to charge up, I look at my hands but nothing. How come Mercy's powers are working but not mine? I haven't discovered any power unlike Mercy.

Then Natasha speaks through the speakers on the Quinjet. "Put down the weapon and stand down." When it looked like Loki was going to listen he shoots the blue ball of fire towards Natasha. Luckily Natasha moves just in time but now she can't get an aim on Loki. Cap throws his shield at Loki and Mercy teleports next to Loki kicking him in the back. I just stand there not being able to do anything. Since my powers don't want to cooperate with me right at this moment I took it upon myself to get civilians out of harm's way. I look back to see Steve on the ground and Mercy laid out on the stairs. I see Loki's spear is pointed at Steve's head and I freak out. But luckily I don't have to worry for long.

Steve flips and knocks him down, but Loki grabs him and flips him over. Next thing I know I hear this song that I never heard before and look up to see this man in an iron suit. Oh My Holy Gumdrops! Its Ironman! I'm seeing THE Ironman in person! When Ironman lands he pulls out all the stops, from tiny missiles to big ones, he aims them at Loki who is on the ground…. again.

"Make your move reindeer games." Ironman says. Loki looks around and realizes he is caught, puts his hands up in surrender and his armor magical disappears. "Good move." Ironman puts away his missiles and greats Steve.

"Captain."

"Mr. Stark."

I walk over to Mercy and help her up, but she pushes me away and walks back to the Quinjet. I don't know what her deal is but she better fix it, because I'm not I the mood to deal with it right now. I walk over towards Steve and Ironman/Mr. Stark.

"Hello Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Arianna McCoy." I point to myself and then point to Mercy, "My friend over there is Mercy Wilde, but don't talk to her right now she isn't in her best mood at this moment." I say introducing us.

Ironman's mask slides up showing a handsome mild-aged man. He gives me a charming smile and holds his arm out. "No need to be so formal Miss. McCoy, please call me Tony. And if I may so myself, you look beautiful this evening." He says winking at me. I chuckle at his flirt.

I smile at him and respond to him while taking his arm following him to the jet. "Well then don't call me Miss. McCoy, call me Ari or Anna. And Tony?" I asked him, he nods his head for me to continue. "Thanks for the comment but I'm not interested." I wink back. He laughs taking his arm and throwing it around my shoulder.

"Woah! Did I hear you correctly? You don't find me handsome?" he says in mock shock. I roll my eyes and grab his arm, that's on my shoulder, and take it off pinning his arm behind his back. "Wow! Hey now, come on gorgeous. Let go!" After a few more begs I let him go.

"Tony, I shall say this once and only once 'I'm not interested' and 'not every girl out there will be.'" I say to him. Now we are in the jet sitting down across from each other. We look at each other seriousness on our faces, after a few seconds we bust out laughing.

Wiping an imaginary tear away Tony says, "You are just in denial that's all. Nobody can withstand the handsomeness that is me." He says striking a pose. I laugh even harder, but we are interrupted by a cough. We look to over to see Steve standing there glaring at Tony. For a second I thought he was jealous of Tony flirting with me, but that thought flies out the window the second it enters my mind. I keep forgetting Steve has a girlfriend. Oh why did he have to have a girlfriend?

"What Capsicle? I can't flirt with her?" My head snaps back to Tony who is giving Steve a questioning gaze. I look back at Steve to see his reaction.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then looks at Tony with a harden gaze. "No you can't. She said she wasn't interested so back off." I gulped and look back at Tony who still hasn't change his expression. His eyes dart to me lifting one of his eyebrows. I shrug my shoulders and moving my hands as to say it's between them not me.

He looks back at Steve then smirks. "I know she isn't, but that doesn't mean I can't try to win her over." He says this smiling at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head, but I still had a smile. "See she's smiling, she's fine with it aren't cha Ari?"

"Sure, sure. And please if you are going to win me over, you're going to have to try harder than that Tony." I reply with a smirk of my own. Steve and Tony go back to bickering so I decide to take a nap till we get there. All that adrenaline really did a number on me. "Hey boys." They both stop and look at me. "Wake me up when we get there or if anything happens okay?" They both nod their heads. I nod my head satisfied and close my eyes going to sleep.

 **(3** **rd** **Person POV)**

As Arianna slept the two men standing were left to their argument. What Capsicle feels towards Arianna. Tony thinks cap likes her but as Steve keeps saying he has a girlfriend.

"Come on Cap! Admit it. You don't like it when I flirt with her." Tony whined to Steve. "You were so jealous when I flirted with her and made her blush and you didn't!" Tony now was pointing an accursing finger Steve's way.

Rolling his eyes Steve pushes Tony's finger away and retorts "No Tony, for the last time I have a GIRLFRIEND. Get that through your thick head of yours. Or are you not as smart as you claim?" he smirks. Tony deflated a bit at that last comment.

"That was a low blow Capsicle, low blow." Tony muttered. He looked over to where Arianna was resting and got a brilliant idea. "Well fine then, I'll be right back." He says walking over to the resting girl about to pick her up.

Steve seeing this gets upset. He storms over and stops Tony and whispers "She fine where she is Tony, leave her alone." But this doesn't stop Tony from picking her up and side stepping Steve and walking over to the co-pilot seat. He sets her down making sure she was comfortable and goes over and grabs a blanket from the rack in the corner. He walks back over to her but is stop by Steve, who takes the blanket from Tony and walks over to Arianna and gentle puts the blanket on her and walks back over to the smirking Tony. Confused by what Tony was smirking at he asked him "Tony what are you smirking at?"

That question caused Tony to chuckle and look at an aggravated Capsicle and answered his question, "Oh nothing. Just seeing if my theory was right, that's all. I was right. As per usual."

This caused Steve to get aggravated with him for not answering his question straight. He rolled his eyes and look at Arianna. She was, something alright. When he heard her story he felt like he could connect to her. He felt sympathy for her, she was in a time she knew nothing about, kind of. When he saw Tony smirk grow wider because he looked at Arianna he rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. They go back to bickering until they hear someone, or to be more precise Arianna, walk over to them from her short nap.

 **(3 Hours later)**

When I wake up I'm sitting in the co-pilot seat. I don't know how I got here. I also have a little blanket on me. I give a questioning glance to Natasha and she jerks her head back. I look behind the chair to see Tony and Steve standing but bickering still. Mercy is sitting next to Loki, of course, trying to talk to him but he won't answer. I guess I'm going to ask who put me here later. I turn my attention back to Natasha who has a head set on talking into it.

I hear Dir. Fury's voice come out on the other end. "Said anything?"

"Not a word." Was Natasha's only answer.

Dir. Fury sighs and replies "Just get him here. We're low on time."

I get up and stretch my legs and walk over to the guys. Steve greets me with a smile and Tony takes my hand and kisses it. I roll my eyes and snatch my hand away from him. "Tony, I'm not a princess so no need to kiss my hand. A simple hi or waving your hand is fine."

"Really? You're not a princess? By the way you look I just thought you were." He flirts. I look down so they won't notice the slight blush that formed on my face. I look back up to see Steve frowning at Tony and Tony smiling victoriously at Steve.

I clear my throat bringing the attention back to me. "So anyway. What were you guys talking about before I woke up?"

"I don't like it.' Was all Steve said. For a second I thought he was talking about Tony flirting with me again. But what Tony said next just showed me they were talking about Loki.

"What? The old man giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." I don't know what that means, I give Tony a questioning look, he makes a sign with his hands that resemble a fist hitting his palm. Oh, hit hard, I nod my head and look back at Steve.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What your thing?" Tony starts but I stop him with an elbow to the gut. He looks at me and I glare shaking my head.

"What?" Poor Steve he doesn't see where Tony is getting at.

"You might have missed a few things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony continues even after I glare at him shaking my head try to say stop.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said growing aggravated with him.

Tony rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Next thing I know I'm on top of Steve because the jet jerked to the right. I quickly get off him and walk towards Natasha. "Natasha? What was that?"

She looks at me from the corner of her eyes and replies, "A storm.' She pauses and looks out a little more. "Where is this coming from." I turn around to see Loki looking a bit scared of the lighting and thunder. Mercy looks at him with pity. She starts to whisper comforting things in his ear.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting." Steve taunted him.

Loki looks at him and retorts, "I'm not overly fond of what follows." What does he mean by that? Is something bad about to happen?

The jet jerks again but Steve catches us both this time so we didn't fall this time. I hear footsteps come towards the drop doors. I look over and see Tony walking over to the button that drops the door. He hits it and this man with golden long hair jumps in holding a hammer and is wearing a lot of armor. He walks, more like stalks, over to Loki. Mercy tries to stop him but he just pushes her aside. An emotion of concern flashes through Loki's face when he sees the mystery man push her down, but that goes as soon as it came. Oh lord, does he maybe-sort-of-care-for-Mercy!? The man grabs Loki's throat a drags him away and flies out of the jet.

"And now there's that guy." Mercy grumbles as she gets up.

"Another Asgardian!? Come on." I said breathlessly. I see Tony getting ready to go after that Asgardian man.

"Think this guy is a friendly." Steve asked us.

Tony continues walking towards the exit and yells back at us, "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yell to Tony over the wind.

Tony's mask slides down into the emotionless face. He stops right before he jumps and turn ever so slightly to where half his metal face is visible. "I have a plan. Attack." And with that he blast off going after the man with the hammer and Loki.

Steve grabs a parachute and starts to put it on. Mercy is also grabbing a parachute. I walk over and put on one as well since everybody else is. Natasha looks back at us and says over the roaring wind "I'd sit this one out Cap, you too girls."

I roll my eyes and yell back "I don't see how I can."

Natasha replies "These guys come from legend, they're basically gods." I roll my eyes at that now. There is only one God and that's the one true God. If you can't tell I'm a Christian, always have been and always will be. Nothing will change that, not even these Asgardians.

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve says. Wow, he's a Christian too! That's awesome!

He jumps off the plan, then Mercy, and last but certainly not least I jump out. Falling down this high is well, breath-taking. He can see everything from up here and as you fall everything is blurry. As we near the ground I see Mercy pull her string. I pull my string and my parachute ejects. I look over the ground trying to see where they went off to. I soon spot a blue glow that belonged to Ironman and the man with the hammer duking it out in the middle of the forest. As soon as my feet touch the ground I yank the parachute bag off my shoulders and run in the direction I saw them fighting.

When I get there I see a clearing with stumps here and there, Tony is on the ground getting up, the hammer man is standing breathing deep breaths. They charge at each other…

But right before they get to each other a shield ricochets off both of them stopping them from destroying each other and the stuff around them. We all look up to see cap standing on a fallen tree, that they knock over during their fight, with his shield back in his hand.

"Hey!" Steve yells. He was not a happy camper. "That's enough!" oh yeah, he's mad. He jumps down from the tree and crosses his arms like a father scolding his two kids.

I come out from my spot and run over to Steve. I look at them and say, "So are you boys down fighting? Because I would love to know what he plans on dong here." I jab my finger towards hammer man.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" he bellows so loud I thought I might go deaf. I flinch a little, I just hope Steve doesn't see that.

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Steve yells back but not as loud as the hammer man.

Tony jumps into the conversation yelling, "Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" but before he could argue any further the hammer man swings his hammer and hits Tony back. Tony goes flying back and doesn't get back up, but I know he is ok because he groans and moves a little bit.

Hammer man looks back at us angrily and gets his hammer ready. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" he yells at us.

Then everything went into slow motion. He runs at us full speed. He jumps into the air pulling his arm holding the hammer getting ready to, well, hammer us. Steve grabs me and pulls me down. He puts his shield up covering us. I close my eyes and wait for impact. As hammer man put down -slammed down if you ask me- his hammer I hear this DING sound of the hammer and shield making contact. Everything whooshes back as me and Steve huddle under the shield. I open my eyes and see hammer man flying back as well.

Me and Steve stand back up after a few seconds of processing what happened. Steve looks back and hammer man and asked him calmly, "Are we done here?"

I run over to Tony to make sure he was alright. "Tony? Tony?! Are you alright in there?" I shake him a little, well the best way I can shake a very heavy METAL suit, with a grown man inside it.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm alright. Why do you ask? It was just a little hit." He said trying to keep his pride, well what was left of it at least. "Aw, darling. You do care about me." He said teasingly.

I roll my eyes and shove his metal shoulder lightly, actually hard for me light for him, and scoff. But then I get serious and tell him, "Yes Tony I do care. Because if I don't who will take care of your sorry butt?" I add the last part jokingly. He chuckles and stands up pulling me up with him. I nod my head and walk over to hammer man.

"Hello sir, I believe we got off on the wrong foot here." He gives me a confused face but I ignore it and continue. "My name is Arianna McCoy. And you are sir?"

"I'm Thor, son of Odin, prince of lighting." He says bows his head then takes your hand and kisses it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. McCoy." I nod my head politely to him. As soon as he turns around I rub my hand on my shirt. Seriously what's up with kissing my hand! I hear someone snickering and turn around to see Tony being the source of that snickering. I glare at him causing him to shut his mouth, though he is still smirking. We all head back to the Quinjet. When we get there I realize we are missing someone….

….

MERCY!

OH MY GOSH! We forgot about her. I saw her landing but where? I run over to the drop door yelling, "Guys! Wait! We forgot someone! Where is-" I get cut off by Thor.

"We forgot Loki! We almost left without Loki!" Thor yells as he dashes out towards the mountains where he I'm guessing left him. If this was another time and Mercy wasn't missing I would have laughed, but Mercy IS missing along with Loki!

Tony and Steve both look at each other and run off after Thor. I sigh and run after them trying to keep up, but I can't fly nor do I have super human speed. So I run as fast as I can and finally make it. I'm huffing and puffing completely exhausted from that work out.

"G-guys, you left m-me b-back th-there." I said while resting against the stone wall. The all give me sheepish looks. I look around and see Mercy. "Mercy! We found you. I see you kept an eye on Loki while the boys played around down there." I nod to her still catching my breath.

She smiles and nods her head and glares at Loki. "Yeah, but it wasn't too hard since he can't really do anything without his spear." Loki glares at her when she said spear.

We all turn around to head back but before I could take a step someone taps my shoulder. I turn to face Steve who looks a little nervous. I raise an eyebrow at him silently asking what. He clears his throat and asked me something I didn't expect. "Would you like for me to carry you back to the jet ma'am?" I look behind him and see Tony smirking next to Mercy who is doing the same thing. So she told him and so now Tony took upon himself to get me and Steve together. Well it won't work he already has a girlfriend.

I look back at Steve and give him a gentle smile and reply "No really that won't be a problem. Natasha is bringing the jet here. But thanks for the offer though." He looks almost relieved. That kind of hurt my feelings a little. Did he not want to carry me because of me or because it means extra weight to carry? I really hope it's the last one. We all sit down and wait in silence waiting for Natasha to come with the jet so we can head back to the Helicarrier. When she finally arrives we all hop on and get into our seats. Steve and Tony are bickering like an old married couple. Mercy is sleep next to Loki. Even though she is mad at him for what he did to Aurora she still loves him. Thor is sitting on the other side of Loki staring intently at nothing. Natasha is piloting as to be expected. And me well I'm just sitting here letting everything that happened today soak into my brain. The box, waking in another world, losing my friends, almost (technically) dying, meeting God, being in a prophecy, going to Germany and stopping Loki, parachuting, stopping a fight, and finding Mercy and Loki. My day has been nothing but chaotic and stressful. I just hope now that Loki is arrested that thing will die down and we can relax a little.

 **Hey readers! I felt really bad about not updating in soooo long, so to make up for it I made it extra long! I can't promise I can update soon because of school and all, but I shall do my best.**

 **Wish me LUCK!**


	5. On Hold

**Hey everyone. You probably think this is an update….it's not. I am so sorry for this long wait and I want you to know I did not forget about this story.**

 **(Natasha throws a book at the back of my head)**

 **Ok, ok, ok, geez! I may or may not have forgot about this the first month of no update. BUT, I did remember the second month of no update and tried writing up a chapter.**

 **Then writers block happened. Stupid writers block, always messing everything up.**

 **They Avengers have been all over me about it. Tony was the biggest meany of them all. Says I have bad memory. Well you want to know what I have to say to that Tony! … Be quiet! Ha, that should show him I mean business.**

 **So, until I can overcome this war with writers block this story is on hold. As is my other fanfic 'Forgotten Girl'. Please don't be mad I am trying to write another chapter for you guys, but till then I will be writing one-shots of random movies/tv shows/books/and others stuff to get my creative juices flowing again. So, a till then, wish me luck.**


	6. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

 **A/N- What up guys and gals of the fanfic world? So sorry for the late update. I bet you thought I forgot about this did ya? Well I didn't (yes I did) and I may have hit a writer's block, and we all know what that's like. I bet you didn't see Cap's girlfriend coming. What will poor Arianna do knowing that the man she fell for is in love with someone else? Poor Arianna…**

 **Arianna- I am not POOR! I don't care if Steve is in love with someone else. (sniff sniff) He can date whoever he wants, for all I care.**

 **A/N- Sure sweetie. There are tissues under the desk over there. There you go honey. Poor thing.**

 **(Arianna walks out of the room with two boxes of tissues)**

 **[Hulk comes smashing through the window and enters my room.]**

 **A/N- AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Hulk STOP! (wave my hands in the air like crazy) This is my room! Hulk, STOP! My mom is going to kill me! I need Bruce, please! Please come down, calm down….**

 **[Hulk grunts and goes back form wherever he came from. Then I hear a knock on my door.]**

 **A/N- Bruce, is that you? If not I got a frying pan!**

 **Bruce- Yes, DJA it's me. Now you calm down. (chuckles)**

 **A/N- DJA? What on earth does that mean!?**

 **Bruce- It's your name in abbreviation.**

 **A/N- ….Oh…. I knew that. Anyway, care to do the Disclaimers?**

 **Bruce- (nods head) Sure. DJA does NOT own Avengers or anything related to Marvel, no matter how much she wishes she does. She does, however, own her OC's Arianna, Mercy, Aurora, and Susan. DJA also doesn't own any songs listed within the story.**

 **DJA- I'm gonna start using my new nickname! Thanks Bruce for doing the disclaimer. Now without further ado, lets continue with the story.**

 **(Arianna POV)**

We are all sitting in the Quinjet waiting to get back to the Helicarrier. I think today has been the most exciting day of my life, despite almost getting killed by Loki. Everyone is calming down from the second fight but tension is still in the air after Thor and Tony duked it out in the forest. Mercy woke up and is just sitting there babbling to Loki, who is glaring at Thor, about nothing in particular. Steve is standing next to Natasha talking about something. Tony is checking his suit's functioning state. Thor is still staring at the wall. Me? I'm just sitting here looking around like an idiot. Natasha said we will be landing soon but I haven't seen any oversized flying ships.

"Hey, Thor right?" I ask the Asgardian. He nods his head. "So you are from another planet. What's it like there? And do you always wear that?" I feel my childish curiosity getting the best of me. I just had to know.

Thor chuckles at my curiosity and answers my questions. "Yes, I'm from Asgard. Asgard is like your planet, Earth, in many ways, but different in many ways as well. We do not have the technology you have such as cars, phones, exc. But we do have better technology in other areas such as ships, medical appliances, and relics." He pauses letting me soak in this new information. Once I kind of wrapped my head around this I nod my head for him to continue. "As for my attire Miss. McCoy, it is traditional fighting garment's. We wear it most of the time due to some planets getting into fights with other planets and Asgardians have to fix it." I nodded accepting the answers, I guess they are the Guardians of the galaxy. Ha, Guardians of the galaxy, I'm going to use that one day.

"Oh, I understand now. Thanks. At first I thought you just never needed to change or had the time to change or you were just plain weird." He chuckled and turned back around looking at nothing.

Well then, back to myself and my thoughts. I wonder if Loki thinks Mercy is cute? Maybe I can blackmail him with his crush on her? What does Steve's girlfriend look like? Is she even pretty or nice with kids? I bet she's not. Wow, wow, wow. Stopping jealous thoughts right now. I am not jealous, like at all. I am happy for Steve.

I chant this every time my thoughts drift towards Steve and his girlfriend. I never really went on a date before, actually. I was so immersed with school work and my job I never gave boys a second glance. Anyway, back to random thoughts…

(A few minutes later)

"Mercy, stop talking about siths. You are not a sith in hiding who lost her memory's." I whined. I guess you can see I got bored pretty quickly with just my thoughts, soooo I asked Mercy a simple question which I now regret.

"I'm just saying it's possible! What about you and the whole 'I wish jedi were nicer to clones?' thing you got going on?" Mercy shot back. How dare she bring that up!

"For your information, Mercy, I just think that Clones have so much potential to be something greater than weapons. And who teaches kids that they are expendable! I mean come on, you got to be a monster to say that to a child." I rant off to her. If I could, I would go to the Star Wars universe and tell those Jedi's what's coming. "Like 'Hey kids, todays lesson is on you are expendable.'" By now, everyone is looking at us. I guess I ranted to loud. Hehe…oops?

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well, Ari, who knew you are so passionate about Star Wars. I am guessing you don't like the bounty hunters either?"

"Not all bounty hunters are bad Tony. Take Hon Solo for an example. He helped saved the entire galaxy from the Empire! Plus, he's super cute." I retorted. When I first watched Star Wars I was around 7-8 years old and would watch it with my older brother. My brother thought I was old enough to understand it and we had a yearly marathon, until the accident…NO! Don't think about that, you promised yourself you wouldn't!

Mercy rolled her eyes at my Hon Solo comment at the end. Loki and Thor looked confused, for they never seen or heard of (those poor people) Star Wars. Tony nodded his head approvingly at my answer. Steve of course didn't understand what I was saying either. Natasha, well, she had a stone-cold face of no emotion. I don't think she trusts us yet. But hey, what can ya do?

We continued talking for a few more hours until Natasha called out to us. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in range, docking in bay six. Buckle up everybody we are landing."

We all strap in and land. I'm personally glad we are getting out of this jet, I think my legs fell asleep for how long I was sitting! When the Quinjet lands, we all hop out and stretch our legs.

When we come out Bruce runs to us. Aw, that's sweet. He came to welcome us back.

Yeah, you know what I said before? Yeah, I was wrong. He ran right past us. Rude. He runs right to the scepter and picks it up. Mercy immediately walks over to him and starts chattering away. I try to understand what they are talking about, but science just isn't really my thing.

I walk behind them and walk side by side with Loki. He couldn't do anything to me, he was all chained up and if he did the Avengers are here to kick his butt.

"Hey Loki, so was this part of your big plan?" I sassed. He just glares at me and says nothing. We keep walking for a few more seconds in silence.

"So... you want to talk about something?" I try again and he still doesn't answer. Hmm, alright I have something to get him to talk.

"So, you and Mercy huh?" That causes him to fumble but continues walking. "Yeah! Mercy is crazy about you, ya know?" This makes him trip and fall on his face. And that's not the embarrassing part, no, he does this right in front of the window into Bruce's lab. AND Mercy saw him trip. She runs over and presses her face to the glass and looks at him on the floor. Then she looks at me accusingly. Excuse me I'm innocent, I'm as sweet as an angel.

The guards haul Loki back up giving him weird looks. I'm chuckle and give Loki an innocent smile. He glares at me and he turns to look through the window and stops mid step. Mercy is looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Loki looks away so quickly I think he has whiplash. I walk around him and see his face bright red! Aww, he is embarrassed.

"Aw, Loki you like Mercy!" I said in a sing song voice. He glares at my still red. "Don't worry she likes you to. A lot. Like A LOT." I emphasis a lot to him. If possibly he blushes even harder. Wow he is really pale, more pale than Aurora and that's saying something.

The guards push Loki and we continue walking. I don't say anything else, not because I thought silence was better, oh no, every time I open my mouth to say something he shoots my a very scary face causing me to look away. We walk by the main room place, still don't know the name, and I rush in there. The rest of the Avengers look at me and then turn back to the screen. Wow, hello to you to.

I took a seat and put my full attention on the tv screen we magically just got and listen.

"In case it's not clear. You so much as scratch that glass." Fury pauses and hits a button which opens a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Fury must really love that glass. Remind me not to touch glass or Fury drops me down from the sky. Fury continues talking, "Thirty-thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury hits the button again and closes the hatch.

"Wow. Remind me not to get Fury mad." I say my thoughts out loud. No one thought it was funny. They just ignore me.

"Ant." Fury points at Loki.

"Boot." Points at the death button.

"This is an impressive cage." Loki smirks. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something much stronger than you." Fury states this. I take a glance and see that Dr. Banner and Mercy had walked in and heard what they were talking about. Dr. Banner looked really uncomfortable.

Then something scary happens. Loki looks right at the camera. "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beasts, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you."

Everyone turns to Banner as he steps closer to the screen.

"How desperate am I? you threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control." Nick Fury takes a step closer to the glass and continues. "You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did."

Loki walks right up to Fury smirking as if he just won the war. "Ooh, it burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki stands tall and proud.

Fury just smiles and walks away saying one last thing to Loki. "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."

Loki stands there for a few seconds then turns to the camera smirking. Then the screen goes black.

I just sit there leaning back in my seat soaking in what just happened.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked. I snorted and turn around so I can see everyone.

Steve sits in his chair staring intently at Thor. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play."

Thor stares out in space while he answers. "He has an army called the Chitauri." He turns around and continues, "They are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth."

Mercy interrupts him. "In exchange for the Tesseract, I assume?"

Thor nods his head at her. Mercy plops down in a seat shaking her head.

"An Army? From outer space?" I asked "Great anything else we should be worried about?" I can't believe this is happening. We might have to fight a war against an alien army. Just every girls dream.

Banner cuts in looking serious. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for." Hey I remember him! He was a nice guy before he got brainwashed and started working for Loki.

Thor must know Selvig because Thor reacted immediately. "Selvig?"

"He's an Astrophysicist." Mercy replied. How does she know that? I didn't even know that was a word!

"He's a friend." Oh, so I was right. He does know Selvig.

That's when Natasha spoke up after listening. "Loki has him under some kind of spell along with one of ours." She looked really concerned about Clint. I wonder if they like each other? OH MY GUMDROPS! What if they are secretly dating!

"You aren't the only ones who lost someone to Loki's spell." I said looking down. Aurora was still missing and under Loki's brainwash. Mercy gets up and puts her hand on my shoulder comforting me.

When I looked back up, apparently, I missed something because Thor looks offended. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reasoning, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"Your 'brother' killed eighty people in two days." I deadpanned.

"He's adopted." Thor weakly argues.

I go to snap back but Mercy squeezes my shoulder in warning. I don't understand why I'm so irritable all the sudden

Dr. Banner starts talking to himself out loud about some Iridum? Iridom? I don't know.

While I try to figure out what Banner is saying a new voice joins in and I know that voice anywhere.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony Starks walks up while Coulson talks to him. But Tony complete ignores him. "Ladies." He nods his head to me and Mercy. I give a small smile, if you can call it that. Mercy just nods her head at Tony.

Tony turns to Thor and pats him on the shoulder. "No hard feeling, Goldilocks. You've got a mean swing." I suppress a laugh from Tony's nickname for Thor. I guess it does fit, with Thor's hair and all. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

I get up from my seat and walk over near the wall. I not much of a person for standing still. Let's just say I never won Red light, Green light.

Tony walks up to where I guess where Fury stands and looks around. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." He says to the crew. They stop what they're doing and look at Tony like he lost it. To save himself from the awkward silence Tony randomly points somewhere. "That guy is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

I look over and sure enough the guy Tony pointed at was playing GALAGA and wait a second…I KNOW THAT GUY! He gave me directions. He slowly changes it back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Tony starts to mess around and covers one eye. "How does Fury do this?"

"Well my guess is that he turns Tony." I say with attitude. Tony rolls his eyes at my and gives me a teasing glare.

"Well, that sounds exhausting." I rolled my eyes at him. "The rest of the materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density to kick start the cube."

Mercy gives Tony a curious glance and asked, "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Having no clue what she just said I just nod my head as if I understood her.

"Last night." Was Tony Starks answer. "The packet." We were supposed to get a packet? "Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the one who did the reading?" He looks around and it would seem no one read anything.

I go over what Tony said earlier and realized something. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Banner answer my question. "He got to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Uhhh?

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony counters. Ummmmm?

"Well if he can do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner agrees. Whaaaaa?

"Finally! Someone who speaks English." Tony and Banner shakes hands.

"That wasn't English! That was gibberish." I said and I pretty sure everyone else agreed.

Tony chuckles at my comment but doesn't reply. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions unparalleled." Well at least he was being nice. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Never mind.

"Thanks?" Banner looked really uncomfortable. Poor guy, why did you have to brind it up Tony?

All the sudden Nick Fury waltz in out of nowhere. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." This guy need a bell or something. It freaks me out how he can walk in and you wouldn't notice.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve states to everyone. I agree with him, that stick is more than just for show.

Nick gives Steve a look and replies, "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." He turns and addresses everyone. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men-"

"Ahem." Mercy and I gave a little ahem together.

Rolling his eyes Fury continues. "-and a woman into his personal flying monkeys."

If Thor wasn't lost before he definitely is now. "Monkeys? I do not understand."

So happy he understood a reference Steve practically beam and bounced in his seat. He even raised his hand excitedly. "I do! I understand that reference!"

I give him a fond smile and nod to him. "That's awesome Cap." He looks at me proud of himself.

Tony rolls his eyes and walks towards the exit with the Banner. "Shall we play, Doctor?"

Banner nods his head and agrees. "Let's play some." They both walk out towards the lab.

Let the fun begin. I just hope we can figure this out and save Aurora and Clint. Maybe we'll see them soon now that both Banner and Tony are on the case.

 **Merry Christmas! I know this isn't my usually long chapter, but I really wanted to give you readers a chapter for Christmas.**

 **I have been busy writing other stuff will I did this chapter. 'Someone Before You' is done and out. It's a Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them fanfic. Others fanfics will be on the way.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

 **DJA OUT PEACE!**


End file.
